Reencuentros
by shinawa
Summary: Vuelve a Konoha una mujer llamada Kushina, y si, es la madre de Naruto pero el no lo sbe... El destino del clan Uzumaki lo sabe ella, y tambien sabe sobre la sagrada mision que tienen los Uzumakis...
1. Regreso a la Hoja

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y habían vencido a Acatsuki, y Naruto había vengado a Jiraiya, y ahora era todo paz y tranquilidad.

Sai, que al final había comprendido la amistad (sin ayuda de libros) se sacrifico, para salvar a Naruto y Sakura, de uno de los miembros de la organización.

Eso fue la primera vez que los dos amigos tuvieron que sufrir la perdida de un amigo en combate, y les resultó muy doloroso. Pero por suerte Sasuke volvió, y todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad.

Ahora, había tanta paz, que los 3 ninjas, que entre tanto ya eran Jounins de elite, se tenían que conformar con misiones rango C, y de vez en cuando una rango B o A, pero muy de vez en cuando. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo de estar cumpliendo misiones, los habían bautizado como Los Nuevos Sannin, ya que cada uno de ellos poseía todas las habilidades de uno de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los Nuevos Sannin, acababan de venir de una misión muy aburrida, tenían que escoltar a una caravana que se dirigía la tierra del té. Allí habían tenido que luchar contra unos ladrones, una cosa muy aburrida...

Ahora volvían tranquilamente a Konoha, y se tomaban su tiempo.

-Uf... que aburrido que es esto, ¡quiero alguna misión interesante!- como no, Naruto ya se estaba quejando de la misión.

- Naruto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero que se le va a hacer, és lo único que hay.- Sakura, como no, le replicaba al rubio.

Sasuke iba caminando al lado, y solo dijo - Hmm.

De pronto, escucharon, un chillido cerca más alante en el camino, los N.S (n/a: abreviatura de Los Nuevos Sannin) salieron corriendo para ver que pasaba. Cuando llegaron se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Una banda de ninjas, que no se sabía de que aldea, estaban atacando a una mujer pelirroja con el cabello muy largo. Era alta y tenia unos ojos verdes preciosos.

El grito no era de esa mujer, era de una de los ninjas quela estaban atacando, ya que ella se estaba defendiendo muy bien, de los 30 enemigos que tenia, 10 ya habían sido vencidos, y el resto estaba en apuros, ya que la mujer estaba luchando con unos cuantos clones...

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto corrieron a ayudarla.

Sakura con su fuerza descomunal, Sasuke con sus serpientes, y Naruto con una técnica de las de los sapos (había aprendido a convocarlos) y algún que otro rasengan, acabaron en cinco minutos con los enemigos que faltaban.

Al acabar la mujer se quedó mirando a los chicos, que se quedaron mirandola también, ciertamente esa mujer era muy extraña.

-Gracias chicos por ayudarme, yo me llamo Kushina. Es un honor que unos ninjas tan buenos como vosotros me hayáis ayudado.

Naruto como siempre ya puso una cara más amistosa en la voz

- De nada, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

La mujer le centelleo un instante la mirada como si hubiese comprendido algo.

- Yo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Y yo Haruno Sakura.

-Valla, valla. Utilizáis unas técnicas muy interesantes, parecéis los legendarios Sannin. Y tu- añadió mirando a Naruto- estabas utilizando una técnica del cuarto Hokage.

Los 3 amigos, se quedaron muy sorprendidos, esa mujer... tenía que tener a la fuerza algo que ver con Konoha, por que sino no se explicaban como sabía tantas cosas.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Y a dónde te dirigías?- Sasuke era el más desconfiado.

-Bueno, responderé a las dos preguntas. Me dirigía a Konoha, que era mi antigua aldea después de que la aldea del Remolino que era de donde nací, se destruyera hace tiempo.

Dejé Konoha por unas circunstancias que no puedo deciros, y ahora me disponía a volver, cuando estos ninjas me asaltaron, para robarme o matarme para utilizar la información que tengo.

Luego aparecisteis vosotros, y vencisteis a esos ninjas fácilmente, con las técnicas de los Sannin, y alguna técnica del Yondaime. ¿contentos?

-Si, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, nos queda sólo medio día de camino, y no tenemos ningún inconveniente- Naruto ya había decidido por todo el grupo otra vez, y Sasuke ya le lanzaba una mirada asesina, pero al Uchiha no le quedó otro remedio que resignarse.

- ¡Si, con mucho gusto! Sera divertido viajar con vosotros.

Lo 3 chicos y Kushina, estuvieron hablando un buen rato. La mujer aparentaba unos 30 años o un poco más, pero tenia la personalidad de una mujer de unos 20 años. Se parecía mucho a la de Naruto...

- Y bueno... ¿quienes fueron vuestros maestros para que tengáis tales habilidades?

-Bueno...- añadió Naruto- Yo he tenido dos maestros, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya, uno de los Sannin, pero Jiraiya murió...

- Mi maestro fue Orochimaru y Kakashi-sensei, pero Orochimaru está muerto, lo maté yo mismo.- la verdad pensó Sakura, la respuesta de Sasuke era un poco bruta.

- Mis senseis fueron Tsunade-sama, la Hokage de Konoha, y Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Uaoo! No me extraña que tengáis esas habilidades. Los Sannin, y Kakashi son los mejores ninjas que os podéis imaginar, tenéis mucha suerte que los tuvieseis como senseis. Ya vereis la cara que pondrá Kakashi al verme... Es un antiguo amigo.

Se pasaron conversando casi todo el día con la mujer, ella era muy abierta, y tenia como Naruto el don de la amistad, que con cualquier persona que se topaba ya eran amigos. El día se paso volando, y llegaron a la aldea.

-Kushina, ¿y ahora donde vas?- peguntó Naruto, que ya había tramado buena amistad con la pelirroja.

-Voy a la oficina de la Hokage, por lo menos hace 20 años que no la veo, y me gustaría hablar con ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Igualmente tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade para entregarle el informe sobre la mision.

-Si claro, aun que tendré que hablar con Tsunade a solas.

-¡¡Vamos!!

Llegaron rápidamente, pero no pudieron ver a Tsunade, ya que estaba en una reunión, y tuvieron que esperar fuera.

- Y Naruto, ¿quienes son tus padres?

- Bueno... vivo solo, ya que mis padres que eran trabajaban fuera de Konoha como campesinos, murieron en el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha...

-Debió de ser triste crecer solo...

-Si, la verdad es que si.

Se escucharon unos ruidos dentro de la sala de reuniones, y empezó a salir gente. Así que Naruto y Kushina entraron.

Allí estaba Tsunade leyendo unos papeles, y Kakashi sentado en frente suya.

La quinta Hokage levanto la vista, y la cara de asomo que se le quedó fue inigualable.

-¡¡KUSHINA!! ¡¡Pensaba que estabas no te volvería a ver nunca!!-

Tsunade corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja que casi se asfixia.

Kushina, después de un largo abrazo con Tsunade, saludó también a Kakashi, que tampoco cabía en su asombro.

-Kushina, no me lo puedo creer, todos pensábamos que habías muerto con el ataque del Kyubi, o algo peor...- añadió Kakashi, que se le veía tan emocionado o más que cuando estaba por el final de uno de sus libros de "haciendolo en el paraíso".

Naruto, la verdad se sentía un poco raro, como si no encajase en ese sitio (es que tampoco encajaba...)

-Hem... sera mejor que me valla...- dijo Naruto un poco alto ya que Tsunade estaba casi llorando de alegría y Kakashi también se le veía muy contento.

-¡Naruto!, ¿que haces aquí?, ¡quien te ha permitido entrar así en una reunión!

- Tsunade... he estado todo el rato aquí, y ademas si esto lo llamas reunión... - La Hokage puso un poco roja...

-Kushina, ¿es cierto que estaba todo el rato aquí?- Dijo Tsunade con mirada interrogante.

-Si, claro. El me acompañó todo el rato de camino aquí.

-¡Kushina! El no sabrá...

-Tranquila no sabe nada, pero igualmente, tenemos que hablar un rato sobre el.

-Hem... perdona, pero me parece que estabais hablando sobre mi ¿no? Creo que sigo aquí, así que... ¡¡me tendríais que contar eso que no se!! -dijo Naruto con cara de rabia.

-¡¡Naruto, fuera de aquí!! ¡¡MOLESTAS!!

-Pero... Yo quiero saber...

-¡Que no!

-Vale, vale vieja Tsunade

-¡¡Que no me llames así!!

-Vale, vieja Tsunade

Tsunade iba a arrearle un buen golpe, de esos que solo ella y Sakura sabían dar.

-Déjalo - Dijo Kushina partiéndose el culo. - Tiene sangre Uzumaki igual que yo, y siempre hemos estado por las bromas... Jajaja

-Si - Añadió la Hokage- Muchas veces me lamento que no haya salido como su padre, más tranquilito, sino como tu, Kushina.

-Hombre... al fin y al cabo soy su madre, su carácter tenia que ser mio, ya que el físico... Es igual al de Minato. -dijo con tristeza la pelirroja.

-Si eso es verdad, la primera vez que lo vi, me quedé impresionada, me hizo recordar viejos tiempos...- dijo Tsunade, que repentinamente se había puesto seria.

- Si, echo de menos a Minato...

- Kushina, ¿por que el Yondaime encerró en Naruto el Kyubi?

La mirada de la pelirroja se entristeció, seguramente por todos los recuerdos que le traía en mente, el día de la muerte del 4 Hokage.

**Flachback**

_-Naruto! Mira quien ha venido, es papa_

_Kushina tenia en brazos a un bebe rubio de unos meses de edad, que se lo pasaba a Minato._

_-Kushina...- decía Minato - tenéis que iros, Naruto y tu, el Kyubi está destruyendo todos los alrededores de la aldea. Y yo tengo que ir a pararlo... _

_-No, no vallas!!- Kushina se había puesto a llorar, y parecía muy asustada _

_-Tengo que ir, soy el Hokage, y tengo que cuidar de mi aldea._

_-PERO ES UN SUICIDIO!!_

_-Tal vez... Pero si muero, moriré por la aldea, y también protegiendoos a ti y a Naruto._

_Empezaron a sentirse temblores, y gente chillando._

_- Kushina, me tengo que ir, voy a tratar de paralo_

_El Yondaime salió corriendo a enfrentarse a su destino..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Minato estaba luchando contra el Kyubi_

_-Mierda- pensó- mis poderes no son lo bastante fuertes para vencerlo, solo me queda esa técnica... Pero necesita un sacrificio, ese podría ser el mio, y también necesita un cuerpo de un bebe... Pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a nadie..._

_Pero le vino una idea a la cabeza. Lo siento Naruto, pero tu eres el único que puede salvar la aldea, ha muerto demasiada gente, comprendo que me odiarás cuando te enteres, pero espero que a pesar del odio sepas que lo hice por tu bien..._

_Minato llamo a uno de los Jounins que estaban junto a el. _

_-Que quiere Yondaime??_

_-Ves a buscar a mi hijo, y traemelo aquí._

_El jounin un poco confundido por la petición del 4, fue a buscar a Naruto. _

_Paso un rato..._

_-Ya he vuelto Yondaime-sama, y con su hijo, pero hay una cosa que debe saber..._

_-Que pasa?_

_-Rescate a su hijo de las ruinas de su casa. Estaba toda derrumbada, y su mujer, no la encontré._

_Una chispa de tristeza pasó por sus ojos, pensar que Kushina, su Kushina... no, no podía ser. Ella era demasiado buena ninja como para morir en un derrumbamiento, pero sino no habría dejado a Naruto solo..._

_El Hokage se puso de repente serio. _

_-Hay una cosa que quiero que le digas a todo el mundo -Le dijo al Jounin que trajo a su hijo_

_-¿Que quiere Yondaime-sama? _

_-Que cuando yo no esté, mi hijo sea respetado en Konoha como el héroe que salvo la villa. _

_El jounin se quedó estupefacto, no sabía como reaccionar ante esa petición, así que solo asintió._

**FLACHBACK END**

-Y el final ya te lo puedes imaginar... Y justo después de eso, me tuve que ir, ya sabes por que... La misión de los Uzumaki. -concluyó Kushina.

-¿Y como te libraste de tu deber?-dijo Tsunade

-Destruí la puerta, me costó mucho tiempo hacerlo, y no he podido volver hasta ahora.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a tomar una copita ¡Por los viejos tiempos!


	2. Preparacion para la mision

**Wenasss!! Aqui viene un nuevo capitulo de reencuentros, espero que les guste, y que sigan leiendo la historiaa**

**Discaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, ahora serie rica y estaria ocupada haciendo el manga de Naruto xD**

_**Una cosa muy importantee! E visto, que hay mucha gente que entra en mi fic, y que despues no deja review. No lo digo por mi, sino tambien **_por_** otro autores, siempre que leen un fic dejen un review, no cuesta nada, solo hay que apretarv un botoncito y escribir unas cuantas palabras. **_

**Capitulo 2: La declaración de guerra. **

**--**

-Tsunade-sama!!- Gritó un chico, era moreno, y tenia el pelo recojido en una coleta. Llevaba una bandana de Konoha.

Detrás de el iban una chica de pelo naranja, y un chico moreno con gafas.

-Konohamaru! Que pasa? Por que estas tan alterado?

-Acabamos de venir de nuestra misión en el país de la Tierra. Quieren una audiencia con usted, o con sus representantes en 2 semanas. Dicen que es un asunto muy importante. Dijeren que si no íbamos nos declararía la guerra...

-Gracias Konohamaru, puedes irte.

-Shizune!! -chillo la hokage

-Convoca ahora mismo una reunión con el consejo de ancianos. Creo saber porque quieren la audiencia, aun que me imagino, que solo sera un pretexto para declararnos la guerra... Creo que se desencadenara hagamos lo que hagamos...

-Si Tsunade-sama, avisare lo más rápido posible a los ancianos. - dijo una muy alterada Shizune por el humor de perros que se había puesto Tsunade.

-Mierda!! -Gritó la Hokage, y descargó toda su furia contra su escritorio.

_Tendré que ir a pedir a los carpinteros que hagan un nuevo escritorio... _-Pensó Shizune.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.**

En la reunión con el consejo de ancianos...

-Pero eso es una locura!! Como nos pueden amenazar con declararle la guerra al país del fuego, nuestro poder militar es muy superior al suyo. Y encima tenemos una alianza! El país del fuego ha sacado muchas veces al país de la Tierra de apuros! - dijo uno de los ancianos.

Estaban en una sala, y todos sentados al rededor de una mesa circular.

-Si, pero nosotros tenemos algo ellos no tienen y que desean. -Dijo la Hokage. - y ellos piensan que les pertenece...

-Y que se supone que es- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-A... Sera mejor que pase.

Los guardias que estaban vigilando las puertas, las abrieron.

Una mujer pelirroja, con una figura alta y esbelta entró. Al principio no la reconocieron, ya que estaba a contraluz, pero en pocos segundos, la reconocieron, y la mayoría no pudieron reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

Kushina Uzumaki estaba delante de todos los ancianos.

Uno de los ancianos se levanto -Pero... TU no puedes... - balbuceó -Tu no puedes estar viva, pensamos que moriste protegiendo a tu hijo...

-No morí protegiendo a mi hijo, aun que si fuera cierto, tampoco hubierais encontrado mi cuerpo... Fui, como en cada generación de Uzumakis, obligada a ir a cumplir mi misión sagrada. -dijo -y ahora que ya estamos hablando de mi hijo... quería preguntarles si ha sido respetado como mi marido deseo antes de morir...

Mucos de los ancianos se pusieron pálidos, y miraron unos a otros incomodos en sus sillas... Ya que ellos no habían movido ni un dedo para que el hijo de Kushina fuese respetado, y algunos hasta habían promovido el odio hacía el... Y ellos sabían que la pelirroja lo sabía...

-Bien... -añadió tristemente la pelirroja -Mis sospechas son acertadas, le hicisteis la vida imposible a mi hijo. Yondaime, nunca os pidió nada, sacrificó su vida por esta aldea, y la única cosa que os pide, y no la cumplís. Y pensar que le jurasteis fidelidad...

-Kushina-sama, ya hablaremos de eso después. -Dijo Tsunade con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos. -Ahora ya sabéis por que nos quieren declarar la guerra. Por Kushina y sus poderes, que después de cumplir su misión sagrada se han vuelto aun mas poderosos, y tengo entendido que se han añadido unos nuevos...

-Pues la entregamos al país de la tierra y punto!

-No podemos! -grito Tsunade -Kushina es una Kunoichi de la hoja, y yo como Hokage tengo que proteger a todos los shinobis de Konoha. Y ademas aparte de que quieren a Kushina, también estoy segura que ella es solo un pretexto para declararnos la guerra. Seguro que ya lo tenian planeado...

- Pero, por que el país de la Tierra quiere a Kushina-sama?- pregunto unos de los miembros del consejo que se había incorporado recientemente.

-Kushina era de la aldea oculta del remolino - explicó Tsunade.-Pero cuando la aldea fue destruida, el país de la Tierra, tomo los territorios que antes habían sido del remolino, y desde entonces cada Shinobi del remolino que sobrevivió tendría que luchar a favor de la Tierra. Pero Kushina, al ser novia de Minato, el yondaime, se volvió shinobi de Konoha, pero los del país de la Tierra, no lo quieren reconocer, ya que no quieren perder a una shinobi tan sobresaliente...

-Bueno, ahora vamos a lo importante. Enviamos a un representante al país de la Tierra o no?

-Si, creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Por lo menos tendremos más claras sus intenciones...

-Bueno a quien enviamos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en su puesto favorito de ramen. Estaba muy pensativo, y no se dio cuenta que la mujer pelirroja que ocupaba sus pensamientos, se había sentado justo al lado suya.

Pero de repente escucho un BUU!! Destinado a asustarle...

Y lo consiguió. Su tazón de ramen salió volando, y el se cayó al suelo.

-Au!! -Dijo Naruto frotandose la cabeza, en donde se había dado el golpe. Al lado suya, estaba Kushina que se estaba partiendo.

-Que bueno!! -dijo -No me lo puedo creer, ere muy fácil de asustar...

-...¬¬

-Jjajajaajjaja... Bueno, t voy a decir por que he venido. Tsunade-sama me ha encargado decirte que tienes que participar en una misión de escolta de rango B alto.

-¿de Escolta??

-Si, tienes que acompañar al representante de Konoha hasta el país de la Tierra, para negociar.

-¿Y quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo?

-Serán Sasuke Uchiha, y Hinata Hyuga.

-Y como es que no va Sakura? Eh? Ella tendría que venir...

-Sakura ira con vosotros...

-Pero si acabas de decir que no vendrá -dijo Naruto cortando en mitad de la frase a Kushina.

-Nunca he dicho que no vendrá, solo he dicho que no vendrá como escolta...

-Pues como pretendes que venga si no viene como escolta.

-...- Kushina estaba desesperada por lo tono que era aveces Naruto, igual que ella...-Sakura va a ser la representante de Konoha.

-o.O -Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Sakura?! Pero...

-Tienes que pensar que es el brazo derecho de Tsunade junto a Shizune. Eso le da ciertos privilegios. Además, es la mejor ninja medico de la villa y es muy respetada. -Dijo Kushina.

-¿Y que van a parlamentar? -preguntó Naruto

-Oh, eso no te lo puedo decir... aun.

-OK. Saldremos mañana por la mañana ¿no?

-Si claro.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Sakura había sido llamada por la Hokage a su despacho.

-Sakura, te he llamado para informarte de tu misión de mañana. Ya sabes que tienes que ir a parlamentar, pero hay una serie de cosas que tienes que mantener en secreto.

-Si Tsunade-sama. Haré lo que me digas pero ¿que secretos?

-A ver como empiezo... vas a parlamentar sobre el poder que tiene Konoha sobre una ninja muy especial.

-Quien es?

-Mejor te lo diré de golpe. Se llama Kushina Uzumaki.

La cara que puso Sakura era incomparable. Casi le da algo, con la sorpresa que se llevo al escuchar ese apellido...

-Que quieres decir... ¿que Kushina es un familiar de Naruto? -dijo Sakura aun sorprendida.

-... No, lo que quiero decir es que Kushina es la madre de Naruto.

-O.O

-Y el clan Uzumaki tiene una misión sagrada que debe de cumplir, y a cambio de cumplirla, tienen uno poderes impresionantes, y la aldea que posea al ninja del clan Uzumaki, aumentará mucho su poder militar.

-¿Tan poderosos son los Uzumakis?

-No te imaginas como, Kushina es diez veces mas poderosa que yo...

-Que? Pero si cuando luchamos contra los ninjas que la atacaban no parecía muy poderosa!

-Es por que intenta ocultar su poder... -dijo Tsunade.- pero no logro ocultarse a la aldea oculta de las rocas...(la aldea de la roca esta en el país de la tierra, recuerden)

-Así, que lo que quieres decir es que la aldea que posea a los Uzumakis, y que allí el clan tenga su descendencia, se vuelve el mas poderoso? Pues, ¿como es que nunca he oído hablar sobre el clan?

-Por que intentan mantener en secreto su posición, por que sino se puede desatar una guerra... Como va a pasar ahora. Y tal vez otras aldeas entregarían al Uzumaki... Pero Konoha no lo ara, yo como Hokage, tengo que asegurar la protección de todos lo habitantes, y no voy a utilizar a dos de mis mejores ninjas como moneda de cambio.

-Entiendo... pero, ¿por que has asignado a Naruto como mi escolta?

- Por que cuando nos neguemos a entregar a Kushina os intentaran matar, y necesitamos a los mejores ninja para salvarte.

-Pero Naruto como no sabe lo que pasa, es capaz de revelar su apellido...

-Eso ya me he asegurado, Sakura. Creo que sera necesario ascender a Naruto y a Sasuke a ANBUs de élite. Como los ANBUs no deben de revelar su identidad, nos va como anillo al dedo. Ademas, ya tenía planeado hace tiempo que Naruto fuese ANBU.

-Vale, entiendo -dijo Sakura, que no cabía en su asombro...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el despacho de la Hokage, bastante intrigados por que los había mandado a llamar. A Naruto se le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza, como que le iban a expulsar de la aldea, o que iba Tsunade le iba a nombrar nuevo Hokage de Konoha...

-Naruto, Sasuke, os he llamado para haceros una propuesta, y espero que la aceptéis. Voy a ir directa al grano. Pienso ascenderos, quiero que os convirtáis en ANBUs

Los dos grandes rivales y amigos a la vez, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Se habían imaginado todo, todo menos esa propuesta.

Tsunade les explico todo lo que implicaría ser ANBU. Tenían que hacerse un tatuaje en el antebrazo, aprender a usar una katana, y cuando estaban de servicio, no desvelar su identidad, aparte de ser muy eficientes y silenciosos.

La Hokage añadió lo último mirando fijamente a Naruto.

Los dos chicos, como no, aceptaron el puesto.

Tsunade les hizo el tatuaje, pero ninguno se quejo, y les entrego a cada uno una mascara de ANBU, una katana y el uniforme.

-Bueno, los dos ya sabrán que mañana tienen una misión, quiero que vallan de ANBUs, y como ya dije, no deben de revelar su identidad por ninguna circunstancia, aun que sea delante de Sakura por ejemplo, que os reconocería en un momento y ademas solo podéis hablar, con no ANBUs, si os dirigen la palabra, o cuando es imprescindible.

Ambos asintieron, y Naruto pensó que sería un viaje muy aburrido, ya que tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo callado...

-Bueno, ahora ir a descansar, que tenéis una misión muy importante mañana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Eran las 7:58 de la mañana, y Sakura había quedado en la entrada de Konoha a las 8. ¡maldita sea! Se había quedado dormida. Suerte que había preparado sus cosas el día anterior por que sino... Tenia muchas ganas de ver a sus dos mejores amigos con el uniforme de ANBU, y su ver comportamiento. Daba por sentado que Sasuke tendría el mimo que siempre, callado y silencioso, pero Naruto...

Cuando llegó, eran las ocho y cinco. Y había tres personas esperandola, la primera la reconoció a la primera, ya que era Hinata, pero las otras, costo un poco mas reconocerla, eran 2 ANBUs, uno con una mascara de gato y pelo rubio. Llevaba el típico traje de ANBU, con el chaleco plateado y eso. Sakura reconoció enseguida a su amigo, aun que imponía más respeto...

Y el otro como no, era Sasuke. Y como Naruto, también imponía más respeto de lo normal.

Pobre Hinata, penso sakura, se debía de sentir un poco cohibida.

Hinata, al verla sonrió aliviada y dijo:

-Llegas tarde... Jajaja

-Bueno -Dijo Sakura dirigiendose a sus tres amigos -Creo que es la hora de partir.

**Aqui viene la respuesta a los reviews que me han enviado**

**Yume Hyuuga Uchiha: **Eres mi pimer review!! Me alegro muchisimo ke te gustee! i claro ke lo voy a continuar.

**Iori-Jeztes:** Jajja ke bien ke te guste mi Ficc! a mi tampoco me gusta mucho ke hagan una escena alli muy dramatica, como usan a la madre, yo quiero hacer a una madre preocupada por su hijo, alegre, pero que a la vez sea un punto muy importante de la hitoria xD

**Ayame-gri:** Ya, yo tampoco Puedo esperar a que kushina le cuente la verdad a Narutin xD es que me encanta la cara que pondra naruto en mi fic xD jaja

**Ellistriel:** Bueno... hay muchos fics donde kushina aprece en konoha, pero yo intentare que mi fic no se convierta como los otros, que aveces son casi iguales. y la verdad, que intentare que la parte donde narutin se entera de la verdad, no sea tan... con un conocido con voz tetrica que le dice ke Kushina es su madre xD Y si, debie de ser muy duro para Minato, de encerrar al kyubi dentro de su propio hijo... y bueno, tratare de cuidar un poco la narracion, y todo eso.

**_y lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero esk estuve un mes en alemania visitando a la familia, y no pude hacer nada, ya que alli no tenia ordenador, y tuve ue escribir la continuación en una libreta y despues pasarlo a ordenador... _**

**Nos leemosss**

**Shinawaa **

**Besos**


	3. Viaje y llegada

Empezaron a caminar a buen paso, ya que el viaje seria muy largo, y tenían que estar allí en poco tiempo. Según Tsunade-sama, tenían que darse bastante prisa, y un viaje que normalmente duraría 25 días para un viajero normal, y diecisiete para un ninja, tenían que cumplirlo en once días. Además, según Tsunade, Sakura tenía que fingir que no era un ninja, sino levantarían sospechas, según las leyes de educación, se lleva a parlamentar a un no-ninja o al Hokage mismo, para que no se tome como ofensa a la seguridad del pais, pero ellos no se podían arriesgar a una cosa así, ya que en el caso de una huida un civil normal sería una carga que aguantar.

Sakura y Hinata, se sentían bastante incomodas al lado de los dos ANBUs, que eran muy silenciosos, y ni siquiera sentían su chakra, ya que ellas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a sentir la energia de las personas. Otra regla fundamental de los ANBUs era que no se pudiese casi notar su presencia.

Sasuke, seguía muy fiel al código de los ANBUs, y era muy callado y silencioso, por el resto se comportaba como siempre.

Pero Naruto... a el y a sus compañeros, les resultaba muy extraño que no estuviese hablando de tonterías todo el rato, y que estuviese tan callado. A Naruto le costaba muchísimo estarse callado, y por eso siempre agradecía que Sakura y sobre todo Hinata le diesen conversación. Ya que estaba prohibido que el se dirigiese a ellas, a no ser de que hubiese un caso de necesidad o la situación lo requiriese. Pero que las personas que no estaban en la unidad de rastreo y captura hablasen con los sus miembros mientras estaban de servicio no estaba prohibido.

El viaje duraba once días, pero ya al tercero, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, notaron que Naruto se empezaba a incomodar, y que se aburría muchísimo.

Sakura, que quería aprovecharse de la situación, estaba intentando convencer a Hinata de que apostase que Naruto no aguantaría el resto del viaje sin explotar(n/a: en el sentido de que ya no puede mas y que no piensa volver a ser ANBU o algo así),Hinata, que creía firmemente en Naruto, y no lo quería defraudar apostando en contra el, aposto todo el salario de esa misión(que no era poco, ya que habían cambiado la misión a una de rango A alto), a que Naruto seguiría comportandose como un ANBU y no estallaría. Sakura, apostó también el salario de la misión,(N/a: ui Sakuraa! No te emociones con eso de apostar, que acabaras como Tsunade-sama, y seguro que también con el gen de perder las apuestas) a que Naruto no lo conseguiría. Así, que la ganadora se llevaría doble salario.

Naruto, estaba muy conmovido por el gesto de Hinata, ya que el salario de esa misión era muy alto, y eso le hacía ver la confianza que la Hyuga depositaba en el. Y decidió intentar por todos sus medios que Hinata ganara aun que el no estaba muy seguro que lo conseguiria.

Naruto pensó que antes de entrar en la academia, se pasaba días sin hablar, y solo llorando por que la gente le despreciaba, y hasta aveces se negaba a venderle los alimentos que el, como un niño de cinco años necesitaba. Después en la academia, empezó a habla por los codos, y hacer las bromas para llamar la atención, y esa costumbre aun no se le había quitado.

Pensar en eso y en que tenía la confianza de Hinata, le hizo quedarse callado los siguientes siete días.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iban caminando por el sendero principal, que llevaba directamente a la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, y quedaban pocas horas para llegar a su destino.

-Creo que he ganado la apuesta- sonrió Hinata a Sakura

-Si... ¿Por que Naruto cuando no quiero tiene que ser un pesado, y cuando quiero que sea un pesado no lo es? _Narutoooo! Como no pierdas los nervios en las proximas horas, por cada ryou que pierda sera un puñetazo mio!!_

Mientras, Naruto que estaba escuchando la conversación, vio la cara de enfado de la pelirosa. No pudo remediar un escalofrío, con las tácticas que la pelirosa podría emplear para que perdiese los nervios, o en el caso de que ella perdiese como descargaría su furia en contra de el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pero sorprendentemente, no paso nada, pero Sakura se paso hablando todo el rato con Hinata de quien sería el nuevo Hokague, en la villa cuando Tsunade se decidiese retirar. Y nunca mencionaron a Naruto. Hinata, no se daba cuenta de eso y seguia hablando como si nada, pero Naruto estaba perdiendo los estribos poco a poco.

Pasaron los minutos, y hablaron de mucha gente, de Kakashi, Yamato, Ebisu, Konohamaru... Y Naruto ya estaba de los nervios, que hablasen de Kakashi o Yamato como Hokague, vale, pero que hablasen de Ebisu el pervertido o Konohamaru...

Pero Hinata que era ajena al plan de Sakura, solto:

-Pero yo creo, que el mejor Hokage de todos sería Naruto.

-_Nooo hinataaa, echaste a perder mi plaaaan TE DESTROZAREEE!! -_Inner Sakura.

-No creo, -Intentó salvar la situación Sakura -Tiene demasiada palabrería, y no piensa racionalmente.

Naruto que ya casi expltaba se tranquilizó con la frase de Hinata, pero después con la de Sakura se volvió a poner de los nervios. Por uerte, razonó un poco, y pensó que tenía que tranquilizarse un poco ya que según Sakura hablaba demasiado. Pero tampoco podría aguantar mucho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paso un rato, y estaban subiendo una colina, según Hinata, deberían de estar muy cerca de su objetivo, ya que a los pies de las colinas, había cavernas profundas que estaban marcadas en el mapa muy cerca de la aldea de la Roca. Cuando llegaron a lo alto, se quedaron sorprendidos.

La aldea, parecía crecer directamente de la tierra, al igual que la aldea de la Arena, estaba construida con el elemento de la arena, la Roca, todas sus casas estban construidas con Roca. Al fondo, había las estatuas de los Kages de la Roca. Eran figuras gigantes (como las del valle del fin).

Llegaron a los portones, y los guardias los dejaron pasar, sin hacer preguntas. Era lógico que ya los hubiesen detectado, pero igualmente Hinata se intranquilizó.

De repente, un ninja les barró el paso.

-¿Ustedes són los representantes de Konoha? -dijo friamente

-Sí -añadió Sakura - Yo soy la representante y ellos son mi escolta.

-Bien, pues siganme, les llevaré immediatamente al despacho del Tsuchikage. Y después, si se tarda más a zanjar el asunto les llevaré a su hotel.

Fueron caminando por la aldea que cada vez les sorprendía más, habían tallado formas en la roca, que ellos consideraban imposibles. Cuando llegaron al edificio central, entraron por un porton gigante, y bajaron unas escaleras quilométricas.

_Genial, si el despacho está debajo del suelo, nos será casi imposible escapar. -_dijo Sakura

Entraron en una sala gigante, pero ya no se sorprendieron, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba hecho con roca, hasta la silla y el escritorio.

-Vaya, me alegro que hayais llegado bien y tan rápido, asi que ya podremos hablar tranquilamente. -dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la única silla de la sala. El íba vestido con la típica ropa de los Hokages, era muy pequeño, y tenía aspecto de buena persona.

Sakura, pero recordó lo que le dijo Tsunade:

_-No te dejes influenciar por su aspecto. Es pequeño y parace indefenso, pero es el ninja más mortifero de la Roca, y es muy astuto._

_-Tranquila Tsunade-sama, no lo hare. _

Y si, el hombre ese parecía demasiado bueno para ser un ninja.

-Bien, empecemos a hablar...

**Buenoo alli esta, el capítulo. **

**les agradezco a todos sus reviews, aun que no me los merezca. **

**Shinawaa!!**

**nos leemos.**


End file.
